The present invention relates to a card for a driver and a traffic-related business conducting apparatus and method using the same, and more particularly, to an IC card (integrated circuit card) for a driver to be used for traffic-related business and an apparatus and method using the same for conducting the traffic-related business arising between a driver and a traffic policeman.
Magnetic strip cards are cards of a plastic or paper medium having a magnetic recording medium attached thereto; an example of the former being a bank cash card or credit card, and an example of the latter being a prepaid coupon-type card such as phone card or subway token. As an alternative to the magnetic strip card, there is an IC card having an integrated circuit chip installed in a card medium provided with components such as a display and battery. An IC card (or "smart" card) comprises a RAM, a ROM, a central processing unit, and a nonvolatile memory for storing such information as card-issuer and card-user data.
In general, police business, particularly traffic-related business, is done manually. Accordingly, if a motorist wants to know information related to a traffic violation, e.g., demerit marks, or points, or the amount of a fine, there is no choice but to search at an administrative center.
Although police do make use of an electronic inquiry machine for police business, e.g., a wanted-car search, security is not reliable and the machine is costly.